kingdom_of_llehfandomcom-20200214-history
John
Appearance Standing at 5'8, Johnathan is a rather normal looking man with his sharp features and mop of curly brown hair. He is almost always slouching, the few exceptions to this being when he is in the presence of nobility or the like. John's skin is flecked and marred with numerous scars, the most noticeable being the one above his heart and the one leading from his jaw to his collarbone. His usual outfit consists of a navy sweater, beige trousers, a light blue coat, and a pair of leather boots. He always has his glasses sitting atop his nose and an earring in his left ear. Personality John is the type of man with a bleeding heart who cares deeply about what others think of him. Because of this, he strives to please just about everyone through his words and actions. He finds it difficult to say no to others, and tends to get along well with the friendlier crowds. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * Physically strong. * Has basic medical knowledge. * Resilient. Weaknesses * Hopeless when it comes to weaponless combat. * Cares too much for others, even his enemies. * Gullible. Relations Dythan: John views Dythan as an incredibly strong individual-- both physically and mentally-- and as a good, trustworthy friend. He is grateful to the man for all that he has done to help him and his friends, and wishes that Dythan may one day have a better life outside of Lleh where he could be free. King Nick: John hasn't seen much of his devilish side close up. The only interaction between the two was Nick talking a livid King Aeron out of taking John’s life and John being grateful, so John sees him partially as somewhat of a hero. He knows that this is likely far from the truth, but clings to the belief anyways. Ace: John’s deceased former friend. Though they once got along quite splendidly, they grew somewhat distant after Ace revealed her romantic feelings for John. He regrets never being able to prevent her death. She came back as a vengeful spirit obsessed with obtaining a body after John was given a ring by Coraline that contained a fraction of her spirit. He was not too fond of her after this and they even fought a few times, John receiving nearly fatal injuries. John wishes he could just have his old drinking buddy back. Coraline: John thinks her to be a bit strange with her love of breaking and entering through windows, obsession with information, and her half mask. He doesn’t know too much about her, but the two are still somewhat close friends. He was devastated by her untimely death. Kallisto: John is stuck in a strange state of liking Kallisto and/or finding the man absolutely abhorrent. At first, John saw Kallisto as a gentlemanly skeleton with a passion for science, but he now sees Kallisto in a different light. He has been trying to avoid Kallisto ever since a certain deal between the two was made. Benjamin: John harbours tremendous amounts of respect and admiration for the man. He finds Benjamin to be the perfect co-worker and a great friend. He was elated when the offer to be trained in combat by Benjamin was extended to him since he knew of just how great of a fighter he was, and also since John saw it an excuse to spend more time with him. They haven't seen each other since a certain incident involving a pair of twins, parsley, and a mace. It is tearing John up. Vincent: John’s “brother”. Since Vincent has connections to his “father”, John is wary of him, but still curious enough to find out just what kind of person Vincent is. Quotes "Welcome to the barracks! Was there something here you needed?" "Oh... Right." "I don't want to fight you!"